Day of the Dead
by Saiyachick
Summary: [GotenxGoku][FluffTisses]On Halloween, Goten writes a paper for school of his ideal Halloween night. He then writes about how his ideal Halloween would be with his dad, but the sad part is, his dad isn't here. (Trust me, you'll like the story)


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-

Summary: It's Halloween once more, and for a school project, Goten has to write his favorite Halloween experience. As a surprise, Goten win's and has to the recite it in front of a crowd of people, which brings up utter dismay.

-

**Day of the Dead**

**-**

A little eight-year-old, Saiyan boy sat on a swing outside his home. The season's changed once more and there he was, watching the leaves turn from lush green to a bountiful red, orange, and yellow. At school, he had to do a project, which was to his utter dismay. He had to write a paper on his favorite Halloween occurrence. Sure, he had some great times, like when Bulma made Vegeta dress up as a chicken, or when he and Trunks pulled down Gohan's pants in front of Videl, but his favorite Halloween had yet to come.

Once he told his teacher, she asked of what his ideal experience would be. He explained about a certain situation, so by a small arrangement, he wrote about his ideal one. Goten wrote down his thought's, with some help from Bulma and Gohan, and advanced to a certain level. His teacher called him to the Principal's office, and there he was conversed with.

Many would've though little Goten was in trouble, but their assumptions were wrong. Goten was not in trouble, but in fact rewarded. The teacher demanded that Goten read his paper in front of an audience at a school assembly. He complied with fright, thinking he would get in trouble if he didn't and sought off to tell his mother and the rest of the Z-gang. Congratulations were made, though there Goten was, swinging while giving the world a blunt stare.

"What did I get myself into," he whispered into the cool air. "I'm going to make everyone miserable."

"Goten, let's go, it's time!" hollered the voice of his older brother Gohan.

With a relentless sigh, Goten marched off towards the house to be greeted by Gohan and his mother Chichi. His mother was dressed up in a nice silk dress and she immediately grabbed Goten and hugged him tight. "Oh I'm so proud that my baby is an award winning child. He'll be the next child prodigy in our family."

"Only if he wants to mother," Gohan reminded thoughtfully to Chichi. Knowing the pain of going through book after book, Gohan didn't want Goten to go under the pressure and start cracking.

With that, they flew off into the city, where Goten feared the tread. Today was the day of All Hallows Eve, but daybreak was still alive. It was around noon, so after the assembly, all the Trick or Treater's would gallivant in search for mouth rotting sweets, and the next day visit the dentist. In a matter of minutes, Goten walked back stage alone to be greeted by his teacher. "Alright Goten, you're going to go after Kimiko, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," he muttered quietly while sitting in a spare chair. His legs kicked back and forth while he stared at the stage, where presently, Kimiko was giving her speech. Goten knew her from his class, and both were good friends. After her last sentence, she gave her thanks and skipped off the stage merrily.

"Hiya Goten, did you like my paper?" she asked giddily.

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Thanks, and good luck!"

Out on the stage, the teacher was announcing of the last speaker. "Tonight we have one more speaker of the name Son Goten, presenting his paper on Halloween. This paper is quite different however, so enjoy."

Goten walked into the spotlight and took a few deep breaths as the light applauding deceased. He stood on the stool and spoke into the microphone smoothly. "Before I read my paper, I would like to thank Bulma and my big brother Gohan for helping me on this paper."

_Silence_

"For school I was suppose to write a paper on what my favorite Halloween day I had. Well I was thinking of my past experiences of how a guy I knew was forced to dress like a chicken, and another where we got a mountainful of candy, but those weren't my favorite times. In fact, my favorite Halloween event has yet to occurred. After telling my teacher this, she said to write about my ideal Halloween."

Goten stared out into the crowd and spotted the section of his family and friends. People were listening intently, so he continued.

"My ideal Halloween would consist of something little, yet so big. If I could wish for something, I wish that my daddy were here to spend Halloween with my brother, mom, and friends. My daddy died before I was born, so I never got to have any time with him."

Small gasps filled the room, but the little boy continued.

"It'd be nice to spend a Holiday with him, but I know that is impossible. Since I don't have my daddy here, my family and friends make up for it. My brother Gohan will do anything for me, so that kinda makes up for some of the things. Even though my daddy isn't here to hold me or read me a story, my brother says he is in my heart and everywhere I go. Whenever the wind blows, he is whispering lullabies in my ear. Whenever the sun is out shinning, he is embracing me in a big bear hug. The simple things in life make my days the best ever and I love them. But I have one question that nobody can seem to answer. Halloween is known as the day where the dead come back to the earth. I mean there are wizards, witches, ghosts, and vampires, but if this is truly the day the dead can come back to the earth, why isn't my daddy here with me? Thank you."

Goten's head dropped down slightly in the silence, but then there was a quiet noise. Clapping was heard from one part the room, and then the whole room filled with applause. His head rose slightly to meet his section of the room, and that small frown grew into a bright smile. Goten bowed merrily and walked away from the stage with his head held up high.

Meanwhile, in the entrance of the doorway, a tall man with spiky black hair and an orange Gi smiled broadly. The man known as Goku nodded his head and said, "I'm here my son, for good."

THE END

Kat: So how was the for a Halloween treat? Well I was bored and it would've taken me like ten minutes, but the trick or treaters were pounding away. Sayanora peeps. The Katizzle is out.


End file.
